The Snakes Daughter Is In Love
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru's daughter falls for Itachi Uchiha, what will Orochimaru think of this? ItachixRandomOC Lemons!


**The Snakes Daughter Is In Love**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**I decided to make a hot lemon, I have also gone against my will and make it a non-OroKabu this time. I know, I know, most of you are probably really shocked, but I do so indeed love to write lemons. Psssttt... this is an Itachi x random girl fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fanfiction, and Kagome is just a random name I used.**

**-Kagome's POV-**

"Kagome?" Orochimaru yelled.

"Yes?" I ask back. I lie in my bed. It was nearly noon. I had stayed up all night last night so I could finish my homework. I go to school in Konoha. I'm 15 years old and don't have many friends. Orochimaru walked into my room.

"You're still not out of bed?" He asked me.

"No. I stayed up so late last night that I didn't get any sleep.

"Was it too hard?"

"No...I just had a lot of homework."

"You're my daughter Kagome, you should be a genius." It was true. I wasn't his real blood daughter. He adopted me when I was only 10. After spending 5 years with him, you learn every trick in the book. How to tell if someone is lying, how to place a genjutsu on your teachers so you can get out of school early, tricking people to do your homework, but it mainly came in use at home. On Orochimaru...or Kabuto.

"I know..." He spots something on my desk. He walks into my room and picks up a piece of paper off of my desk. He looked it over.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked as he flipped the piece of paper over. It was a flyer for the Junior Prom. Since I wasn't old enough for the real prom, I could attend this one.

"I don't have a date, so I don't want to go. Plus...what would I wear?"

"We would go out and bought you something. Why don't you at least _try_ to get a date for the dance?"

"I'll try Dad." He smiles, sets the piece of paper down, and heads for the door.

"Come down for lunch. It will be done in just a few minutes."

"Okay." He leaves and walks down the hallway. I wanted to go to the dance...so badly. But I couldn't get a date for it. The dance was in one week! There's no way!

– **Next week –**

The bell rings, symbolizing that I was going to be late for first period. I grab my books and head down the hallway. I run around the corner. I bump into someone. I fall backwards and drop all of my books.

"Oh my gosh...I am so sorry." I look up. I didn't recognize him that much. He had long black hair, it was wrapped with a red ponytail. He had an ANBU outfit on.

"No...it's my fault. I shouldn't have been running." I say. He held a hand out to meet mine. He helped me get up. I gathered all of my books. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I don't recall seeing you around here." He said.

"Really? Oh...since it is the beginning of the new semester...my schedule got changed."

"Oh. My name's Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh...my name's Kagome."

"No last name?"

"No."

"Oh okay...I'll escort you to class. So you don't get counted as tardy, especially on your first day of the semester."

"Thank you." I say as he leads me down the hallway. He walks me into Algebra 1.

"She was with me." Itachi said. Kakashi nodded. He continued with his lecture. Just before Itachi left, I was positive that he smiled at me.

–**End of school, after the last bell–**

I gather up my stuff and place it all in my backpack. I sense another presence behind me. I jerk my head up, drop my bag, pull out a kunai, and turn around. ITACHI!

"Put that away...are you trying to kill me or something." Itachi said. I put it back.

"Sorry...you scared me." I say.

"My bad...didn't think that you would freak out and try to defend yourself." I smirk. I notice how close he is to me. He's almost directly behind me. I take a step forward towards my locker. He takes a step forward as well. He takes another one. I'm pinned between him and my locker.

"Are you a student or something?"

"No, I'm a teacher's assistant."

"Oh." An older guy. I try to get away from him. I manage to squeeze my way out. He grabs my hand and spins me around. My body is right up against his. He looks deep into my onyx eyes. I do the same. I stand on my toes. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I close my eyes. Our lips move in perfect rhythm. We each pull away slightly for a breath. We open our eyes. I hug him and he hugs me back. We sense a presence coming our way. We let go of each other. I smile and pick up my bag. I head out the door.

"Kagome?" He asked. I stop and turn around to face him.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I smile.

"Yes!" I say. He just smiles back at me. I turn back around and run out of the door. I teleport back home. Dad is in his chair in his Throne Room. "Daddy Daddy! Guess what?"

"I don't know...what?"

"**I GOT A DATE FOR THE DANCE**!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm going with a Uchiha!" He seemed really impressed as I said this.

"What's his name?"

"Itachi." I say.

"Isn't he too old for you?"

"I don't know. I think he's only 16."

"I'm not sure, 16 is pretty old for you Kagome."

"But we've already kissed, and I told him yes."

"I'll have to think about it."

"If you say no, I'll hate you for the rest of my life."

"Ooohhhh goody. One more person to add to the list of people who already hate me." That one used to work on him.

"Please?"

"I'll think about it...now go!" I leave the room and go up to my room. I get on my computer. I had a friend request from Itachi. I had just started my Facebook account. So he's my first friend. And he was on right now! I send him a message.

-Hey! :)

I IM'ed him.

-HEY! :):):):):):):) 

- -/.\-

-Is that me?

-Yes

-Cute...so what are you going to wear to the dance?

-Not sure if I can go...Daddy says that you're too old for me

-I'm only 16

-I know

-U wanna come over and meet my family

-Sure! :) 

-Meet me in the park

-Coming!

I get off of the computer. I teleport to the park in Konoha. Itachi was standing there. I run up to him. He lifts me off the ground and hugs me. I hug him back. He sets me back down. I follow him to his house. He opens the door and walks in.

"I brought someone home." Itachi said.

"**YAY! ITACHI BROUGHT HOME A FRIEND**!" A little boy yelled as he sat down at the table.

"Sasuke! Stop it...you're embarrassing me." Itachi said. "That's my little brother, Sasuke." He told me. "Sasuke, this is Kagome."

"Is she your **GIRLFRIEND**?" Sasuke yelled.

"**NO**! This is my mom, Mikoto, and my dad, Fugaku." He said as his parents walked in the room.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Nice to meet you too." Mikoto said.

"Son, you caught a nice one." Fugaku said.

"**WHAT**! She's **NOT** my **GIRLFRIEND**!" I giggled. "Let me show you my room." He said as he grabbed my hand a pulled me in the direction on his room.

"**AWWW! NOW THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS**!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi shrugged and led me into his room.

"Just ignore them."He sits down on his bed. He had just a plain room. A desk, a computer, a book shelf with some books and scrolls on it. I sat down on the bed. He put his arm around me. I scooted closer to him. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. I quickly jumped up and pressed my lips to his. He placed his hands on my waist, and I placed mine on his shoulders. I felt his tongue glide over my lips, begging for an entrance. I opened my mouth and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I twirled my tongue around his. They dueled for dominance. We pulled away for a breath. I pushed him onto his back. "Someone's a little horny." I giggle and start sucking on his neck. Which pulled straggled moans out of Itachi. I sucked hard. He grabbed my ass and squeezed, hard, causing me to moan against Itachi's neck. I pulled away and examined the large purple mark left on his neck. "Suck me." I smile as he says this. I crawl down to his now rock hard erection. I pull off his pants and boxers.

"You're huge!" I say. He just smirks. I lean down and give it a kiss. I adjust myself between Itachi's legs. I slowly lick the tip. He throws his head back and moans. I carefully guide his tip into my mouth. I began to suck on it lightly.

"Ugh! Harder you bitch!" He said. I smirked and sucked on him harder. "UGHN!" I push my mouth closer to his body, causing more of his dick to go in, and his tip to go in farther. I quickly jerk forward. Causing his entire erection to go into me, half of him was down my throat. "UGHN!"He moaned out loudly. I reeled back, leaving only the tip in my mouth, I swipe my tongue across it. I push it all back in, then out, and repeat this many times. "I'm coming!" I released him all except for the tip and waited. The warm, white, liquid squirted into my mouth. He moaned as it left his body. I drank it all down happily and lick all the cum off of his dick. He was still hard, in fact, I think he had gotten harder! I crawl up and lie down beside him.

"Fuck me." I whisper in his ear.

–**Sasuke's POV–**

"Mommy? What is Itachi doing? He sounds like he's in pain!" I say.

"Nothing Sasuke honey, nothing." Mom said.

"Dad? What's Itachi doing?" I ask.

"He's having a wrestling match with Kagome, by the sounds of it, he's losing." Daddy said.

"Oh...okay." I continue to eat my ice cream.

–**Kagome's POV–**

I sit up and watch as Itachi strips of all his clothes, he leans over and takes off all of my clothes. I lie down and he gets on top of me. He separates my legs.

"This is going to hurt." He warned me. I nod at him. He places one hand on my shoulder, and the other one above me. I feel him gently push into me, after about ten seconds, he stops. I look at him. "I don't want to make this hurt more than it already is going to."

"Oh...okay." He pushed in farther, I suddenly feel an incredible amount of pain. I groan. He instantly pushes his mouth onto mine. I couldn't help but continue moaning, it hurt so much!

"I'll see what I can do." Itachi said. I instantly started feeling better.

"How?"

"I can emit chakra from my body, including my tip."

"Oh." He reeled back, and shoved forward. I throw my head back and moan. He chuckles a bit. He reeled back again, and pushed forward, a little bit harder than last time. "Faster." I demand. I had never acted like this, I'm usually not this type of a girl. He obeyed and went faster.

–**Fugaku's POV–**

I couldn't believe it, age 16, and he was losing his virginity. He was really growing up.

–**Orochimaru's POV–**

"Kagome? Lunch is ready!" I yell as I wait at the bottom of the steps. Nothing. "Kagome!" I yell. Still nothing! I go up the stairs. I shouldn't have to tell her twice! I walk into her room. She wasn't in here? The computer screen turns black, causing it to catch my eye. I go over to it and move the mouse. She was still logged on to... FACEBOOK! I told her that she could NOT have a Facebook until she was 18! I look at the Instant Message that was currently open. Itachi's house! I grab my cell phone. I'm glad that I bought this after all! I dial her number.

–**Kagome's POV–**

Itachi goes harder, he looks at me, he had activated his sharingan to make himself go faster! He was ferociously going in and out of me. He aimed upward and slammed my G-spot repeatedly. My phone starts ringing. Itachi stops.

"My dad!" I answer the phone. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Why are you at Itachi's house? Without my permission?"

"I'm sorry, I just...I really like him!"

"Just, be home in time for dinner."

"Thanks dad!"

"You sound exhausted...what are you doing?" "Itachi is showing my some self defense moves."

"You never get worn out during our training exercises."

"So?"

"I'll call you later."

"Okay...bye." I hang up. "Continue!" Itachi starts doing me harder than before. I throw my head back and moan. He starts grunting. I release my liquid, and he does too. He pulls out of me and gets off of me. He lies down, and I scoot next to him. We are both panting hard.

**-Kabuto's POV–**

"So...Where is she?" I ask.

"At Itachi's, he's showing her some self defense moves." Orochimaru said.

"Oh...okay."

–**Kagome's POV–**

"I love you Itachi..." I say.

"I love you too Kagome." He replies. We lean over and hug one another. "So...you think you're dad will ever find out?"

"I hope not!"

"Ditto."

"I am going to have to go soon."

"Can I do something else before you go?"

"Umm...sure." He sits up and separates my legs. Again? He leans over and carefully licks me. I throw back my head and moan slightly. He instantly shoves his entire tongue in me. I could feel it, moving, wiggling, filling me. I smile and Itachi rubs his tongue against my G-spot. I moan louder. I suddenly start breathing heavier, I have never had anyone do something like this to me. I haven't even masturbated! I release and he licks it up. He crawls back up to me. He lies down and opens up an arm, I lie down in it and he holds me.

"Honey?"

"Ya?"

"Never mind."

"What? What was it?"

"No..."

"Come on...you can tell me anything!"

"Actually...I was going to ask you something."

"Oh...what is it?"

"I was going to ask you..if you...wanted to...marry me."

"Oh." I start blushing like crazy.

"I'm being serious."

"But...we just met."

"I know...but...just now...there was something more there! When we kissed for the first time...sparks were flying!"

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Oh!" He holds me and doesn't want to let go. "I have a lot of money saved up...but I only have enough for one ring...so you can either have an engagement ring, and use it as your wedding ring, or not have an engagement ring."

"I want an engagement ring!"

"Okay...I'll take you tomorrow after school...you can get whatever you want."

"Yay!"

"What time do you have to be home by?"

"Dinner...and I need you to show me some self defense moves that I can show my dad when I get home."

"Okay." Itachi lets go of me, got out of bed, and got dressed. "Let's do it now."

"We **JUST** did it!" I joked. He laughed. I got up and got dressed. He showed me some simple blocks.

"I have to get home." I say.

"Oh...okay." I hug him and I teleport home.

"I'm home!" I say. I was in dad's throne room.

"Good...because there are some things that I need to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"Sit." I sit. "Save ALL questions for the end." I nod. "I now realize how you ARE getting older and you are starting to feel attractions to guys. And eventually...you will feel a NEW form of attractions...sexual." I blush. "But...while as these 'cravings' for sex might be bothersome..." I go pale now. "There are **MANY** ways that you can treat them...**OTHER** than having sex. And while I am on the topic, if you **DO** have sex...it **MUST **be protected."

"Protected?"

"Yes...a condom must be used at all times."

"What's a-"

"For the **END**!" I shut up. "A condom is a latex layer than a guy will put on before sex, so you don't get knocked up...or pregnant...they mean the same thing."

"So you **HAVE** to use a condom...or else you'll get knocked up?"

"No..." I let out a sigh of relief...Itachi and I hadn't used a condom! "You can also use the pill...which we will talk about later, and a gel...but you are too young for gels. The pill is a once a day pill that you will take every morning...it is a back up in case if the condom breaks...or you forget to use one." I'm not on the pill...could I be pregnant? "And Kabuto and I have agreed that you can be put on the pill in about a month."

"Is there anything that you can do if you _are_ pregnant?"

"Yes...you can get an abortion...and you will no longer be pregnant."

"Can Kabuto perform them?"

"Yes." I'm smiling on the inside. "Anything else?"

"Umm...how old should I be before I can have sex?"

"I would recommend that you wait another year or two."

"Okay."

"You may go." I smile, then nod. I teleport down to Kabuto's lab.

"Kabuto?" He wasn't in there. I start to go through his drawers. I eventually find a pregnancy test. I grab it and teleport up to my bathroom. I open it up and read the directions. It seemed simple. I followed the directions and waited. I hear a beep...symboling that it is done. I glance at it. Two pink lines. I throw the whole thing away and grab my phone...I call Itachi. He picks up right away.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Honey..."

"Hey...what's new."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I think I'm pregna-"

"I know what you said...don't repeat it!"

"What do I do?"

"Tell someone!"

"Who? My dad? He will skin me alive!"

"I'll go tell my parents...I'll call you tonight with a plan!"

"Okay." We hang up and I go back downstairs. I eat dinner. Dad didn't want to talk to me. I think that the whole sex thing talk kind of realized that I am growing up and that I am not his little girl anymore. I go back to my room and get changed. I go back into the bathroom. I must have misread it! Where is it? It's gone!

"Looking for this?" Dad said. I turn around. He was standing in the bathroom doorway holding my pregnancy test. "You read it right, you're pregnant." I hang my head in shame. "Why didn't you _**TELL**_ me?"

"Because...you are so proud of me...and...you took care of me...and I was afraid that..."I start crying.

"Afraid of what?"

"That you would disown me...I don't want to be alone again..." I'm full out bawling now. Dad sets the test down and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me. I smile.

"I will talk to Kabuto...whose is it?"

"Itachi's." I say. He doesn't look surprised.

"Here." He hands me a small plastic container. "Take one of these tomorrow morning...it's basically an abortion in a pill...but it will only work up to 72 hours after you've had sex...so use them carefully...and only take one!"

"Okay." He lets go of me and walks out of the room. I grab my phone and call Itachi.

"Hey...I have a plan."

"Dad found out, and I have some pills here that will reverse it."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Whew...that's a relief."

"I know, we need protection next time."

"I have some...I guess that I was so caught up in the moment...I forgot to use it."

"It's okay."

"No...it's NOT okay...I'm such a jackass."

"Yes...yes you are."

"You don't have to rub it in you know."

"Sorry."

"So, Will I see you at school tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I am probably in a lot of trouble." I look over to my doorway, and my dad is nodding his head, yes. I had a feeling that the next month and a half, were going to be filled with nonstop work!

"Oh, then I guess that I will see you around sometime, huh?"

"Ya, bye."

"Bye." I put my phone back. And I see Daddy at the doorway with an apron in his hand.

"Desert?" He asked me. I just sighed, put it on, and headed down to the kitchen.

**AN: How did I do? Please review! COOKIES!**


End file.
